1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device such as a laser printer, and a cartridge detachably mounted in the image-forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional electrophotographic image-forming devices such as laser printers provide various members used to perform image-forming processes in cartridges that can be detachably mounted in the main body of the image-forming device. In this way, the cartridges can be independently replaced as needed, based on the life span of the members accommodated therein. One such image-forming device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,414 B1 has a process cartridge provided with a toner-accommodating chamber for accommodating toner.